Deception Of Love
by Junni
Summary: A plot is being played. An attempt to kill, a fear of loss, a deception made by someone. But who & why?
1. Chapter 1 Lost Memories

K after being a little inspired by my friend angine92 I thought I would also rite something for the first time since I am a big ffx fan I first thought of creatin a manga but was not soo creative.

All the characters n places r copyrighted by ffx from squaresoft I don't own them

its kinda short but heh its got twists n details.

Hope u all enjoy it

* * *

Chapter 1 - Lost Memories

In the centre of huge dark room with a dim lit spotlight, a woman was crying on her knees. Her chocolate brown hair fell upon her face battered as if she had just awaked. Her face was weary and tired as if she faced a war with pain and sorrow. Even though the war had been won, she felt she had lost it all…

Her eyes were red with constant crying as they were not enough for to express the grief and sorrow in her heart. The tears flowed upon her rosy cheeks as continued to sob. Yuna wept as she recalled those lost memories…

_Yuna stood in the center of the lake watching the moon as it glowed among the starry skies. "Stay with me until the end." Yuna said still gazing at the sky. "Not until the end," a voice said from behind her that made her turn back from confusion…_

"_Forever..." said a tanned blonde man with a glee on his face,_

That word echoed in the solitude of her world as she went on crying. That optimistic voice which once mesmerized her was now lost in the silence. That face that made her smile at the brink of death was now vanished into the darkness. She didn't want to turn this way but she felt herself turning weak. "Liar…" she whispered as the tears went on flowing like water in a river.

Lost in her sorrow, blinded by the darkness, deafened by the silence… She did not notice that the door was being opened. As rays of light slowly emerged from outside, she lifted her head to see who it was. A shadowy figure came into view, she still couldn't see as the tears had blurred her vision.

She stood up and moved a bit closer to see who it was and gasped with bewilderment and shock.

"It can't be…!" Yuna whispered with her eyes wide open with shock.

* * *

Now wouldn't we all wanna who it is? Hehe any guesses? 


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

Chapter 2 - Why?

Yuna stood motionless on the floor as she saw Tidus standing before her. "b-but i say him vanish!" she thought...He took a step forward to show her that he was very much alive...

Yuna's tears of sadness turned to tears of joy as she went to embrace him...her long ached heart was now relief as she came close to him she touched him to check that it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her, but her hands didn't go through him. Tidus gazed at her as though he had never seen her before...She looked at him and gave him an affectionate smile...'he wasn't a liar after all' thought Yuna as she hugged him...

But sudden'y Yuna felt wierd, there was something strange in those eyes, something she had never seen before she couldn't place it, she thought while hugging but she felt glad that he was there very much with her right now. He whispered softly in her ear "I'm sorry..." She got confused as to why he said that she broke the embrace and took a step back "Why?"

Tidus stood there...mute. unable to say anything. He looked at her 'she is so innocent, i wonder if she will be able to forgive me' he thought. Suddenly he moved forward and stabbed her in her stomach. Yuna surprised by the sudden move, looked down at her wound, the blood started oozing out staining her clothes, she touched it as if thinking it was all just a dream. But it wasn't, she touched it and her fingers also became bloody. She looked at his expressionless face, _"Why?" _she choked.

Yuna dropped to her knees as she choked for air. Her wound was numb she didn't feel a thing but the pain of betrayal was flowing through her blood. Her red eyes filled with tears, stopped flowing. she looked at him trying to search an answer but the silence said it all. His eyes told her nothing. She fell to the ground as her strangth gave away, everything around her started to get dark. Tidus gave her a pitiful look and started to walk away towards the door. Yuna gazed at him as her vision slowly started to blur, wondering, why? how could he do this to her? He stopped at the door looked back "Forgive me..."

As the door slammed shut leaving her trapped in the darkness she once was in, everything started wieghing heavy. Her eyes started to dilate, 'maybe this is wat fate had planned for me, killed by light, killed by my only true love...but _why?_' Her life started to flash before her eyes, her parents, her childhood, her determination, Sin and Him. His smiling face that once saved her whenever she felt broken but now...She started feeling cold as blood slowly drained away through her body. Her heartbeat slowly started to fade. As the event left her wondering for the answer and pondering with one question

_Why?_


End file.
